Alycia Cooper
Alycia Cooper was a stand-up comedienne act from Season 4 of JayGT. She was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned as a wildcard to the Quarterfinals. Alycia was eliminated again in 8th place. Background Alycia Cooper's “take no prisoners” stand up is a mix between Chris Rock, George Carlin, and Margaret Cho (three of her idols). In 2000, Alycia made her national television debut performing stand up in a segment called “The Flavor of the Future” on BET’s “Oh Drama.” After this, the television shows and DVD performances kept coming. Alycia has been featured on, “Comicview,” “Last Comic Standing,” “Byron Allen’s Comics Unleashed,” ”The Mo’Nique Show,” “Wanda Does It,” “Gossip Queens,” “Nick’s Mom’s Night Out,” “The Bob and Tom Show,” “Stand Up in Stilettos,” “Stand Up & Deliver,” “The Ricki Lake Show,” “Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell,” and is now a regular panelist on “Bethenny,” on Fox. She taped her first DVD in 2002 for a Christian Comedy Show called, The Spirit of Comedy.” She then produced two DVD’s: “Paper Chasin’,” and “Stimulus Package.” More than a comedienne, Alycia has been acting since the age of 5. She began performing theatre at Howard University and continued throughout college at The University of Maryland at College Park. After becoming a comic, Hollywood called with acting roles in “The Parker’s,” “Grounded for Life,” “Party Psychic,” and “Raising Hope.” She also starred in the short film, “Knocked Down.” Alycia is also a writer/director/producer, having began her career as a television producer of some of Hollywood’s biggest shows. She has also written for “The Steve Harvey Morning Show”, and was the first female audience “warm-up” person for several shows including “The Parker’s,” “Girlfriends,” “Wanda at Large,” “The Tyra Banks Show,” and most recently, ‘The Talk,” on CBS. The biggest benefit of being a comic, to Alycia, is being able to perform overseas for our men and women in uniform. She has been to Japan, Korea, Guam, Oman, Kuwait, Saudi Arabia, and Djibouti Africa. While there, she had the opportunity to entertain and meet some of the courageous Americans in the world. http://www.alyciacooper.com/bio/ Audition Alycia Cooper's audition in Episode 409 consisted of joking about a dollar store hiring people who applied online despite most of the people who would apply likely lacking computers. Although Cards voted "No," JayDK, Pennies, and Foxy voted "Yes," sending Alycia to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts Alycia Cooper's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 412 consisted of performing a comedy routing about growing up. JayDK and guest judge Smack gave her standing ovations. Alycia's performance was not strong enough to send her to the Quarterfinals, eliminating her from the competition instead of Christopher and Laura Camp. Quarterfinals Alycia Cooper was JayDK's Wildcard pick to return to the Quarterfinals. Her performance in Episode 415 consisted of performing a comedy routine about Donald Trump. JayDK and Smack gave her standing ovations. Alycia received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals along with Barbara Padilla, instead of Tony Hoard & Rory. Semifinals Alycia Cooper's Semifinals performance in Episode 418 consisted of performing a comedy routine about aging. Cards buzzed the act, stating that he's "had enough of her", but JayDK and Smack again gave her standing ovations. Alycia finished in either fourth, fifth, or sixth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, she received less votes than Barbara Padilla. In the Judges' Choice, although Cards and Foxy voted for Drew Thomas, JayDK and Smack voted for Alycia. In the tiebreaker, Alycia played above Drew in the votes, sending her to the Top 10. Category:Acts Category:Season 4 Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 4 Accepted Acts Category:Comedians Category:Season 4 Comedians Category:Last Comic Standing Contestants Category:Wildcard Acts Category:Jay's Wildcards Category:Season 4 Wildcard Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 4 Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 4 Semifinalists Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Finalists Category:Season 4 Finalists Category:8th Place